1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector holder which removably holds optical connectors, and an optical termination cabinet which is provided with this optical connector holder, as well as a method of optical fiber wiring in the aforementioned optical termination cabinet.
2. Description of Related Art
With respect to optical termination cabinets, optical fibers with unconnected connectors are prepared in advance due to the line extension accompanying increases in subscribers. Moreover, line connection changeover, as well as line relocation, line removal and the like generate to optical fibers (optical fibers with connectors) whose connector connections are removed. For such reasons, optical termination cabinets are provided with structures which hold optical fibers having unconnected connectors.
To prevent the connection loss of optical connectors, it is important to keep the optical ferrules clean. Consequently, structures designed to prevent the infiltration of dust and the like have been proposed. For example, an optical connector adapter having a dust-proof lid is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-72656. In addition, in Japanese Translation of PCT Application, First Publication No. 2007-516453, a connector holder is disclosed which enables insertion and withdrawal of optical connectors with attachment of a dust cap to the ferrule.
However, with the aforementioned optical connector adapter having a dust-proof lid, the dust-proofing effect has been insufficient due to use in a state where the dust-proof lid is removed. On the other hand, with connector holders enabling use of dust caps, although the dust-proofing effect is high, it is necessary to remove the optical connectors from the connector holders and to further remove the dust caps from the optical connectors when using the optical connectors, resulting in the problem of complex operation.
In light of the aforementioned problems, the object of the present invention is to offer an optical connector holder which obtains a sufficient dust-proofing effect and which is also easy to operate, and an optical termination cabinet which is provided with this optical connector holder, as well as a method of optical fiber wiring in the optical termination cabinet.